


Melting Under the Pleasure

by windy_wrightsX88B88



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windy_wrightsX88B88/pseuds/windy_wrightsX88B88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“C’mon, Masa…just look at me…” Ren urged, kissing the inside of Masato’s thighs. He trailed all the way up to the pianists exposed neck, placing sweet kisses and licks along the muscles there. Masato shivered at Ren’s hot breath against his ear. “You’re begging for me to finish you off…just a glance won’t hurt, right?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Under the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> this is just senseless porn idk
> 
> Ren's gross and likes Masa's expressions, Masa thinks Ren is gross and doesn't like giving them, and yet...he can't seem to help himself...
> 
> enjoy~

Masato leaned his head back against the couch, a quiet gasp escaping his throat as Ren hit a good spot with his tongue. He twisted a bit, his stomach churning hotly at the goodness that came from his boyfriend’s mouth practically worshipping him.

 

Ren ran his hands over Masa’s moon-like skin, feeling him quiver under his touch and shake with ecstasy. He pulled away from his task for a moment to look up at the blue-haired’s face. His eyes were shut tight, and his mouth hung open, searching for air. There was nothing Ren liked better than this sight—the way Masato seemed to believe that he didn’t melt under the pleasure of the sax-player’s sensational ways. This was always a victory for Ren.

 

Masato tried not to look. He knew that if he did, Ren would be looking back expectantly. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Masa knew how much the redhead liked to see his expression during sex; and it was embarrassing and frustrating to be teased into it.

 

He felt something warm and wet slide over the tip of his cock and he jumped, his knees bouncing up slightly and his toes curling.

 

“C’mon, Masa…just look at me…” Ren urged, kissing the inside of Masato’s thighs. He trailed all the way up to the pianists exposed neck, placing sweet kisses and licks along the muscles there. Masato shivered at Ren’s hot breath against his ear. “You’re begging for me to finish you off…just a glance won’t hurt, right?”

 

Ren left Masato’s ear and back to where he was seated below him. He gave one long lick along his length and that was all it took for Masato to look up with an elongated moan. Ren grinned, cheekily, before returning his lips to where they started. “Re..nnh…hah…”

 

Ren sucked, pulling up in down rhythmically so that his entire mouth got a taste of Masato. He was jerking himself off to the erotic gulps and gasps that seemed to be wrenched out from his boyfriend’s throat with every lick or movement. He was close now. Ren could tell.

 

Ren pulled off and waited a moment for Masato to find his blue eyes in the darkened room. When he did, his eyebrow’s furrowed. He was irked by Ren’s teasing, but Ren couldn’t help himself. He loved being a tease.

 

When Masato let out an angry grunt, Ren ran a single finger over his fine work. The blunette’s eyebrow’s knit together vulnerably. He wanted to be touched so bad, but Ren wasn’t one to ‘get things over with’. These types of things took time and no small amount of skill.

 

Ren breathed out hot air over Masato’s cock, causing it to twitch and Masato to whine, practically sobbing from Ren to stop teasing. Ren bit his lip, leaning back to take the whole scene in, touching himself at the way the pianist looked at him, the way his legs were spread taut, and by the way he was wet with saliva and pre-cum. It was almost too much to bear.  


 

“Ren…” Masato whispered, reaching to relieve himself a bit. The sax-player moved his hand away and replaced it with his. He began stroking up and down, changing his pace several times every few seconds. He reached next to him, feeling around on the ground until he found what he was searching blindly for. He pulled out a bottle of lube and snapped the cap open. He removed his hand from Masato’s cock for a moment to squeeze the contents onto his fingers. He proceeded to push one finger into the blue-haired’s hole, causing him to cry out.  


 

“How close..?” Ren murmured into Masato’s ear.

 

“V-very…ah!” Ren stuck a second finger in, and Masato spread his legs more. When Ren was satisfied that Masa was open enough for him to slide in comfortably, he turned Masato on the couch so that he was lying on his back. He then aligned his cock with the pianists entrance before gliding in slowly.

 

Masato covered his mouth, the feeling sending him over the edge. As Ren began his steady pace, Masato followed the movement absent-mindedly. He panted heavily as his boyfriend’s momentum picked up, and soon with every thrust in, a sound was dragged out of Masato’s mouth.

 

“Come with me…” The redhead growled, leaning closer yet to get a better angle on his next vigorous thrust in. Masato mewled at the feeling, swallowing hard. He could only nod as Ren’s hands ran up and down the tops of his thighs and to his arched back. The blue-haired gripped at the back of Ren’s shirt, regretting not taking it off before they got here. It would have been nice to dig his nails into the sax-player’s skin and leave a few marks of his own.

 

Ren came thrusting into Masato viciously, and the blunette followed shortly after, groaning into Ren’s shoulder. He saw stars as a relief flooded over him like a tide. When he came down from his high, he noticed he had been clinging to Ren’s back like a life-boat, and he realized he had ripped the redhead’s shirt with his nails.

 

“What…a shame…I kinda liked this shirt…” Ren said through pants, finally pulling out and kissing Masato on the lips. They parted, and Ren sat up, unbuttoning his shirt. The pianist looked down at himself. His chest was covered in his release, one of his pants and underwear were left wrapped around one of his ankles, and his boyfriend sat between his knees, running a hand through his hair. His cheeks grew immeasurably hot. Masato sighed, laying his head back on the pillow behind him.

 

“This is so shameful…” He muttered, laying an arm over his eyes.

 

“Oh, please, Masa. You love it. You’re dirty like that.”

 

“I’m a mess.”

 

“But is that really my fault?” Ren crawled over Masato on his hands and knees, smiling down at him triumphantly. He knew the pianist wouldn’t answer that.

 

Masato pointed a glare at Ren, who shrugged, smiling to himself as he finally stood. “C’mon, let’s get a shower.”

 

“’Let’s?’”

 

“What? You think the fun stops here?”


End file.
